Counsel Me Baby
by kimichee
Summary: Working in a School as counsellor isn't healthy for Tsuna, especially if they're after his chastity most of the time. "I'll teach you 18 ways to make you love me." A husky voice whispered in Tsuna's ear. 1827, BelFran, 10069
1. New Job

CHAPTER 1!

In my delusional story Tsuna is older than the rest of them.

Tsuna – Age 21, graduated with a psychology degree (passed with Reborn influences in some high places…) is as taller than in manga/anime (since he is older) and has adopted Mukuro's ponytail (only brown) and Tsuna's HDW eyes only when angry.

Yes Tsuna is older than them. Why? Cause Iemitsu and Nana couldn't help themselves ;D

This is a 1827 … eventually. Unless the majority of the readers TOTALLY support another pair (R27 or something) go ahead and tell me and I'll try to change?

But it will be hard cause action starts ch2 O-O so yea… between 1827

I have been convinced of their relationship since the manga, Chapter 320 pg 10

It was like saying "I'll be alright" to your LOVER ushishishishishi ;)

BTW, this is my **first KHR fanfic** so please be easy on me constructive criticism is welcome :D

**Prologue**

Tsuna's last option was to consult his previous home-tutor after many failed attempts to get a job. Some would call this the 'Plan after everything has failed', the 'Do not touch Red Button' or the 'Panic Button'. Some will even call it the 'Suicide Attempt' but Tsuna as dorky as he is tried to keep it simple. The 'Last Talk After I Write My Will plan.'

"R-reborn?" Reborn did the Mr Burn and twirled in his chair to smirk at the frightened rabbit.

(A/N:The Mr Burns from Simpsons *twirls in chair and faces person*)

"Hah. I've been waiting for you Dame-Tsuna. The day you drag your pathetically nice ass to my office."

"HIIEEE!" Tsuna already tearing up started hiccupping. *Hic*

Reborn stared at the snivelling boy in the seat opposite him and sighed dramatically. *Hic*

REBORN CHOP!

"AHHH! Reborn what was that for?" Tsuna held his head for his dear life as Reborn seemed to not move an inch from his seat.

"Dame-Tsuna. You know why you're not getting any jobs?" Tsuna shook his head. "Well Dame-Tsuna you're always like…"

"_So Sawada-san. You came here to apply for the position of Mafia Head of all Yakuzas and Mofos in the world."The old man eyed Tsuna up and down."What makes you think you're capable?" _

_Tsuna started shivering." U-um.I-i…be-because…"_

"_Speak up Tsunayoshi Sawada!" Tsuna broke into tiny glass pieces._

"_I can't take this REBORRRNNNN!"_

"And even if it's a SIMPLE job like…"

"_You want to become a full-time host?" The handsome man looked Tsuna over. "You could become good bait for the men." _

_The man looked at Tsuna's behind. "Definitely."_

"_B-bait? M-men? AHHHH REEBOOORNN SAAAVVEE MEEE!"_

"I mean what's hard about entertaining men. I could do it with my eyes closed on the table and tied up." Reborn imagined that for awhile.

Tsuna looked seriously traumatised then. Reborn breathed out the smoke from his appear-from-nowhere cigarette.

"You're lucky Dame-Tsuna I got a position vacant at one of my experimental labora- schools." Tsuna raised an eyebrow but just like Dame-Tsuna he didn't catch the hint.

"U-um, what is t-the position?"

Reborn started to laugh quietly while holding his stomach, he couldn't take it anymore. Tsuna, as predicted, thought that Reborn was having an asthma attack.

"U-um Reborn, a-are you okay?" Tsuna looked genuinely worried with more tears adding to his 'just jump me' look but that didn't lessen the sudden sadistic attack.

"You're going to working as a mental counsellor at Namimori High."

* * *

Looking up from his piece of paper containing the address, Tsuna was taken aback by Namimori's infrastructure. It looked exactly like Namimori Middle School and that place didn't exactly hold the best of memories.

"You must be the new teacher." Tsuna turned around to see a tall boy with messy black hair with a kind smile."Yamamoto Takeshi."

"Ah yes. I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada. How did you know I was the new teacher?" Tsuna looked absolutely adorable with his face scrunched up with confusion. Yamamoto nearly couldn't control himself.

"Well Tsuna-kun, if you were a student you would've been eaten be now. Ahahaha!" Tsuna blanched and fainted with no further delay.

"That sure was quick ahahaha!"Yamamoto bent over Tsuna to pick him up.

"No sexual display of affection herbivore." Yamamoto froze … before realising the other meaning of his words and ran off blushing madly without letting Hibari say his favourite line.

(A/N: Please understand the innuendo ^)

"What a herbivore, sacrificing another herbivore in his place." Hibari inspected Tsuna, his eyes lingering on certain areas.

"Tch. I'll bite this herbivore later for looking like a girl." Hibari picked up Tsuna roughly, shoving him over his shoulder and carried his suitcase proceeding to the infirmary.

"Kusakabe. Bite the other late herbivores to death."

"Yes, Kyo-san."Kusakabe turned but felt a sudden menacing aura coming from the bushes but quickly hurried away after seeing a student trying to sneak in.

"Kufufufu. Interesting. Kyo-chan finally found a toy but who said he couldn't keep it right Chrome-chan?" Mis-matched eyes flashed in the darkness.

"Yes Mukuro-sama."

* * *

sorry if this chapter was too short :(

Chapter dedicated to the random dare on the train - 1827 is a valid pairing. Thanks to my editor xD

HibariTsunayoshi-kun


	2. Interaction

AHA I UPDATED

somethings wrong with ff D:

couldn't update earlier :(

MANY THANKS TO Sesshy'sShawty24 WHO (in the forums) SHOWED EVERYONE HOW TO FIX IT !

Thx to all my reviewers and Story-Alerters And Favouriters :D

I'm so happy !

You made my day xD

Disclaimer: I don't own Hibari or Tsuna, maybe that drawing of them on the bed though...

* * *

"Aiiii." Tsuna opened his eyes to a dull white ceiling. "What? Where am I?"

"Finally awake, herbivore?" Tsuna's eyes shot open and snapped his eyes to the person lying leisurely on the next bed. "I'll bite you to death."

He grabbed his tonfas and painstakingly slowly approached Tsuna. Tsuna, like a true idiot, misinterpreted it. Again.

"HIIIEEE! Bite me? EHHHH? Yamamoto-san was true. I'm gonna get bitten to death! He's gonna tear my flesh apart and devour my heart. Waahhhh! Where are you REBORRNNN!"

Tsuna in an attempt to flee got his feet tangled up in the sheets resulting in him falling bum down onto the cold hard floor.

"I-i-i-ttt h-hur-rtss!"While Tsuna was facing away from Hibari nursing for his painful butt, Hibari got a reeaaalllyyy good look at it causing him to have certain urges which made him look away.

*Sniff Sniff*

Hibari turned to face Tsuna again only to see Tsuna tearing up with cute adorable puppy eyes reminding him of a certain yellow pet.

"Tch. Herbivore, your eyes are disgusting. Hide them before another Namimori student sees them and falls down in disgust too."

Tsuna bawled even more. Hibari almost was at his utmost limit. He calmed himself down thinking of his ultimate rival which made him think clearly again.

"Here herbivore. Wear this so no one else sees your pitiful eyes." Hibari shoved fake glasses towards Tsuna. He got them from the secret compartment that Reborn appears in and you know how Reborn LOVES disguises.

"Make sure I never see your face again herbivore." Tsuna, as predicted, thought that receiving these glasses was the 'best deed of all deeds ever' decided to overstep his boundaries.

"Thank you thank you thank you so so much! I've never gotten a gift from a stranger before!" Tsuna jumped and hugged Hibari's waist (A/N: a bit below it ) preventing him from escaping.

* * *

_Hibari's Control thermometer_

[Unknown (not tested yet)] [Normal – Threatening] [Biting you to actual death] [LIMIT BEFORE GOING NUTS] *

(*Asterisk is the current level)

* * *

"Herbivore why do you do this to me?" Hibari smashed his lips onto Tsuna's making Tsuna try to struggles out of his iron grip.

"Mmphh! Mmpphhhh!" Tsuna got too tired to complain and thrash about anymore.

Hibari smirked at Tsuna's defeat and started to explore the new level after kissing.

Tsuna blushed heavily after feeling Hibari's tongue invade his mouth and moaned loudly.

Hibari finally stopped and started gasping for air. (A/N elegantly might I add.)

After seeing Tsuna's current state of dress Hibari couldn't help but indulge in making Tsuna a complete tomato.

"I'll teach you 18 ways to make you love me." A husky voice whispered in the Tsuna's ear. "Number one, French Kissing."Tsuna nearly dropped dead on the spot but was leaning in to get more.

Hibari smirked," Number two , lust."

Hibari licked his lips sensually causing Tsuna to ache for more. Hibari was leaning in for the next kiss until the door was slammed open.

* * *

I'm not a BIG fan of cliff hangers and I feel the burn already O-O

But it's the only way to get you guys to keep reading T^T

Anyway moving on :D

(A/N: E: the authoress is mean o.o but I still love her :D)

SINCE THIS IS A SHORT ONE ILL UPDATE FASTER D:

I SWEAR I SHALL UPDATE TOMORROW! ON MY KHR POSTER ;D well i'll try :D

Please review! :)


	3. Meeting Mukuchan

Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. D:

* * *

_Hibari licked his lips sensually causing Tsuna to ache for more. Hibari was leaning in for the next kiss until the door was slammed open._

"O-hohohoho. Dame-Tsuna already going for the top of the food chain. Never thought you had it in you, Tsuna. Good work." Tsuna froze and turned around to see a wolf in sheep's clothing smiling like he just won the lottery.

"R-r-reborn! W-why are you here!" Tsuna hid behind Hibari not knowing that it made Reborn smile even more/creepier.

"Oh? So I was actually interrupting something? And I didn't even plan the schedule yet but it looks like I don't need to. You do seem to have your hands… occupied."Tsuna totally missing the sexual innuendo continued to argue like it was totally normal to make out with a total stranger.

"That wasn't what I mean Reborn! I meant tha…"

"So baby you decided to show up for once." Hibari appeared in a fighting stance holding tonfas that magically zapped back to his hands." I'll bite you to death."

"Maybe later. Oh my god! Do I see a late student there skipping to class?" Hibari disappeared in a flash leaving poor poor Tsuna behind to defend himself.

"Hiiee! Don't hurt me!" Tsuna curled up in a protective ball suitable for playing soccer with… not that we will tell him.

"Baka-Tsuna. When a guy touches your butt, you don't touch his butt. You slap him and run" Reborn looked pissed at best.

"Well… he didn't touch my bottom…I kinda touched his…" Tsuna blushed while remembering the embarrassing experience.

_Flashback_

"_Thank you thank you thank you soo much! I've never gotten a gift from a stranger before!" Tsuna jumped and hugged Hibari's waist(a bit below it ) preventing him from escaping._

_End of Flashback_

Reborn stared at Tsuna like he was an idiot... wait he is...

"So you're telling me that YOU initiated it?" Reborn looked totally surprised.

"I couldn't help it Reborn! He gave me something you will never give me," Reborn raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"That ME, the REBORN, will never give YOU?" Tsuna started shivering in fright and was one sentence away from exploding. "Hmm, interesting. Well, when you wear enjoying your short-lived life I was doing things for you."

Tsuna brightened up immediately. "Really? What? What?"

Reborn smirked."Not telling you. The principal's secretary will show you around. He should be here in a minute."

"Reborn aren't you the principal?" Tsuna was definitely confused by then.

"Me? Principal? Pfftt. I have better things to do with my life." Tsuna pouted and shuffled awkwardly wanting the secretary to hurry up.

…

…

…

*10 minutes later*

"I'll kill that guy." Reborn started to display his menacing aura and stalked out of the room heading towards the principal's office.

"Reborn? Reborn… wait for meeee!" Tsuna dashed off hurriedly to try to keep up with his tutor's long strides.

* * *

Hibari turned his head from side to side irritatedly. "Where is that late herbivore..." Saying herbivore reminded him of the awkward situation.

_Why did I touch lips with him? It was like something- some herbivore forced me too._ A name flashed into his mind. _Alaude._

Too bad he caught sight of the late student before he could contemplate on the name.

* * *

(currently in the principal's office)

"VROOOIIIII! WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU STUPID BOSS!" Squalo stared at his boss who was lying leisurely on the couch… sleeping.

"YOU HAVE PAPERWORK TO DO VOOOOOI!" Xanxus opened his eyes sleepily obviously annoyed at his secretary.

"Shut up trash. Stop complaining." Xanxus closed his eyes again and shifted his sleeping position.

Squalo clenched his fists and stomped to the front of the couch and grabbed his boss by his coat. "BOOSSS WAKE UP YOU SHIT!"

Xanxus surprisingly opened his eyes. "Finally voii." Xanxus smirked.

He pushed Squalo down to the couch and rested his body on top of him. "If you wanted me that badly you could've told me trash," And continued to slumber peacefully on top of Squalo.

Squalo blushed fiercely unable to move because… he didn't want to. "Voii! stupid boss. You were the one who wanted me. "He closed his eyes to join his boss in dream world.

* * *

"WHERE ARE YOU? YOU DAMN STUPID SECRETARY!" Reborn smashed open the double doors to find a peacefully sleeping couple on the couch.

He sweatdropped and closed the doors suddenly. "Idiots. Can't even do their jobs properly." Reborn whispered to himself.

"Re-reborn!" Tsuna heavily panted as he flopped down onto the floor. "What happened to the secretary?"

"Minor delay that will be punished for don't worry." Tsuna wasn't worried about his tour, he was worried about the secretary's life now.

"Ah Reborn-san it seems that I have come at the right time then." Both turned to face a handsome face with a blue pineapple hair and mis-matched eyes.

"Ah Mukuro! How nice of you to ditch your dogs and join us."

"I never hanged out with dogs to begin with Reborn-san." Both engaged to a staring contest neither willing to back down.

"Umm Reborn? Hello?" Reborn was the first to break contact.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada, meet Mukuro Rokudo, the vice Student Council President. Tsuna is the new Counsellor. Unfortunately I cannot accompany you while you're in his presence due to pressing matters. I leave him in your capable hands I presume?" Reborn eyed Mukuro up and down looking for any weird signals.

"Very capable hands fortunately. I'll be showing him around now. Ciao~" Mukuro grabbed Tsuna by his arm and dragged him away from Reborn before they could say goodbye.

"R-rokudo-san?" Tsuna looked genuinely frightened by Mukuro's hasty actions.

"Call me Mukuro, Tsunayoshi-KUN." Mukuro flipped his head back and shook his hair like in a hair shampoo ad to smile sweetly at Tsuna making him blush even more.

Tsuna too distracted deciphering Mukuro's intentions didn't hear him saying the names of the rooms they're passing. He also didn't notice that they were heading towards the more...deserted... part of the school.

"And this is the Recep... Tsunayoshi-kun? Are you even listening?" Tsuna snapped out of his daze and looked embarrassed about not listening.

"W-well M-mukuro-san...I..."

"MUKU-CHAANNNNNNN!" Both twirled around to face a smiling idiot dressed up in a white blazer in the middle of summer.

"I knew it Muku-chan! You're stalking me!" Mukuro nearly face-palmed but that wouldn't be very MUKURO-like.

"No, Byakuran-SAN. I am not STALKING you. I was showing Tsunayoshi-kun around." Mukuro snaked an arm around Tsuna's waist nearly making Tsuna jump in surprise if Mukuro's arm of steel wasn't there.

Byakuran's eyebrow twitched visibly."Is that so? Well Tsu-CHAN, you wouldn't mind if I borrow Muku-chan for a bit?"

Mukuro looked horrified at best and opened his mouth to reply but was forcibly dragged by Byakuran towards an empty classroom.

"Bye Tsu-chan! Next time don't come near us!" Byakuran flashed a deadly smile at Tsuna before skipping back to the classroom still with a passed out Mukuro who fainted because of an anonymous punch from a white-haired figure...

"U-um?" Tsuna looked terrified now. He didn't listen to Mukuro so now he was lost. He made an enemy but didn't even say anything and he was hungry.

His stomach rumbled loudly. "Urrghhh."

"Waahhh why am I so unlucky!" Tsuna was tearing up again before the double door of the room next to him was smashed open.

"Which herbivore is bawling in front of my disciplinary room?"

* * *

I APOLOGISE FOR LAST CHAPTERS OOC-NESS

I KNOW IT WAS RUSHED BUT THERE WAS A VALID REASON...you shall see D;

but i'm really sorry :(

anyway long chapter and it's kinda long to me ;D

Dedicated to Christabel. And All my reviewers :)


	4. Gokudera and Hime

Disclaimer: Lawyers who entered this page please press the "X" button write over there at the corner. If you're a 1827 lover please continue 8)

* * *

"Hiieee!" Hibari cocked an eyebrow at the scene before him.

Tsuna was crying his eyes out on his knees practically begging him to "bite me".

Hibari slowly closed his eyes in frustration. "Herbivore get inside. You're diluting school property."

Tsuna feared the worst and considered his options.

1. Follow Hibari and wait for his doom

2. Run for his life and get "bitten" by Hibari in two steps

3. Wait for a saviour to come (most unlikely)

4. Act cute in from of Hibari and hopefully the punishment will lessen

...

...

...

...

(ding!)

Tsuna thought that THIS idea was the best thing he thought of, aside from the day he "ran" away from Reborn and his idea of..."fun".

Tsuna pointed in a random direction."OMG DO I SEE A LATE STUDENT OVER THERE."

NOW RUN LIKE THERE'S REBORN WITH A GUN BEHIND YOU... SHOOTING.

Poor, poor Tsuna.

He obviously didn't see the holes in his plans.

1. Reborn already used that excuse and Hibari wasn't going to fall for it again.

2. It was around noon and no Namimori student will risk their life to go into school now.

3. Tsuna was pointing to an empty roof...

4. Hibari only has eyes for Tsuna and Tsuna alone...

He didn't even make a step before Hibari grabbed his collar and pulled him towards the Reception room.

May his soul rest in peace...

Tbc...

"Please stop Byakuran." Mukuro panted heavily. "Urrgg I can't take it anymore!"

"Come one Muku-CHAN! Just a little bit more~" Byakuran smiled viciously while continuing with the activity.

"Stop it! Ah, ah " Mukuro breathed heavily as this strenuous activity was killing him.

"Muku-chan~~ THATS IT!" Byakuran quickened his pace.

"STOP RUNNING AFTER ME WITH HUMAN SIZED NEEDLE!"Mukuro shouted with the last of his energy before collapsing onto the playground exhausted to the bone.

"Well, well Muku-chan. You didn't last at all. I'm quite disappointed." Byakuran frowned as he prepared Mukuro for the injection by cleaning a little spot. "Don't worry after this you'll be ALLL BETTER!"

"Why are you cleaning a tiny spot over there... when the needle is like... the size of my trident..." Byakuran started pheromoning and flowers started to appear around him.

"Kufufufu." Mukuro deadpanned

"You stole my laugh... crazy idiot."

"You're the one driving me crazy." Mukuro gaped. 'CORNY!' Byakuran readied the needle with both of his hands above his head and the needle was still close to the injection spot.

Realisation hit Mukuro. He was on his stomach, his back facing Byakuran. Needle right in front of his an-

"WAIT! STOP!"

"Too late."

"!"

Reborn in another area heard something like a scream. "They seem to be having fun already. Good luck dame-Tsuna. At all costs AVOID getting Byakuran jealous." Too late.

DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN

* * *

1827.

Tsuna sat awkwardly while two disciplinary members who were wearing the fashionable 'hairdos' were serving him... tea.

"Ermm... Hibari-san?"

"I hate crowding." The room emptied out in a flash leaving a pristine clean room.

Hibari placed himself upon the opposite couch looking intently at Tsuna not embarrassed about this at all.

"E-erm, H-hibari-san, w-what are yo-" Tsuna was cut off by Hibari's glare magnifying.

"Herbivore. Come sit here." Hibari was patting his leg slowly before dragging his hand up again to rest his chin.

Tsuna froze. Leg. Sit. Bum. Thigh. Tsuna gaped openly before steam burst out of his eyes.

"N-no thanks, H-hibari-san. Hehe." Hibari slammed his hands on the table in between them.

"It was a command, Herbivore."

"YES!" Tsuna scrambled as fast as he can around the desk and tripped over his own feet.

His head coincidentally landed into Hibari's lap suggesting a certain 'situation'.

Tsuna groaned and thought, _This cannot get worse._

"KYO-SAN!" Kusakabe burst through the door and was petrified to the spot once glancing at their comprising position. "S-so sorry! I shall come at another time..."

"Report." Kusakabe stood tall.

"YES! Mukuro was spotted with Byakuran violating rule number #69 of the Namimori Rule book- conducting inappropriate actions on Namimori grounds."

Tsuna got up immediately and straightened his clothing trying to look presentable. Hibari was a hypocrite, Tsuna was dead sure on that.

"Pineapple freak eh? Kusakabe. Assemble the search team immediately! Prepare firearms and the such. Meet at the usual."

Kusakabe bowed deeply before rushing out. Hibari turned to face Tsuna.

Tsuna looked deeply into Hibari's eyes.

"Herbivore, I lo-"

Hesitation.

"-athe loitering. Go home now." Hibari grimaced and strolled away from Tsuna's disappointing eyes.

"My heart. Is beating weirdly... Must be the heat." The non-existent heat.

Tsuna collapsed unto the couch stressed by the day's events.

"Arrrghhhhh."

He bolted up instantly and looked around the room for the source of the sound.

"Heeelllllooooo?" Tsuna crept turtle-like towards the near invisible opening in the corner of the room.

"SHIT!"

He jumped backwards in fright. He could hear his heart pump loudly. He gulped down his anxiety and slowly creaked open the door to reveal a silver haired teen.

"HIBARI KYOYA I'LL BLOW YOU UP!" Tsuna was dragged down onto the floor with the student straddling his hips.

"Ehhhhh?"

"Oh. Who are you bastard? Don't tell me your Hibari's bed mate or something!" His eyes sharpened and reached into his shirt.

Tsuna frantically shook his hands repeatedly." No no no no no no. Of course not!" I wish.

"Really?" His eyes glowed into a dazzling state. "So, so you saavvvveeeddd me?"

Tsuna utterly lost so he just nodded his head.

"WOOW! I RESPECT YOU SO MUCH! NO ONE WOULD DARE GO INTO HIBARI'S TO SAVE A PATHETIC PERSON LIKE ME!" Tsuna looked at him weirdly.

"Neither would I go willingly in there..." Tsuna went unheard as the silver teen helped him up to his feet and started fussing over him.

"I shall call you HIME!" Tsuna was flabbergasted.

"HIME?"

"Yes! What a perfect name for a perfect woman like you hime!" Tsuna was close to fainting.

"B-but I'm a gu-"

"Don't worry hime! You're tomboyish looks are womanly enough! You can seduce any man you wan-"

Tsuna exploded with embarrassment and couldn't take it any longer. His eyes narrowed, turning the golden eyes into a bright orange.

"I'm a guy." His baritone voice silenced the area.

"..."

"..."

"...Don't worry hime! You're self-esteem will be one boosted up again into something fitted for a hime!"

The 'New' Tsuna growled fiercely. He tore his shirt apart and grabbed the teen's hands before placing them on his bare chest.

"Do these feel like breasts?" The adolescent flushed a deep red before blood dripped out of his nose.

"Hime is...so innocent." He fainted on the spot promptly.

"Aaahh! I can't take it!" 'New' Tsuna closed his eyes and fell without delay.

This is where Hibari comes in...literally.

* * *

If you are asking why I didn't make Gokudera call Tsuna Jyuudaime D: I HAVE A REASON

Well it's because Gokudera didn't really immediately call Tsuna Jyuudaime until something major happened WELL i will put an excuse why he will call Tsuna Jyuudaime.

But for now please enjoy Gokudera calling Tsuna "Hime"

For the person who said that Tsuna was too "dame", i will try to fix that D: Well it's in this chapter right? o-o

Anyway thanks for reading :D

I made it longer... just saying :D

And i would like some reviews... just a small hint ;)

1827.


	5. Green hair and Spectacles

This is a long chapter :D

hopefully ;)

Disclaimer: If i owned Katekyo Hitman Reborn, I wouldn't stuck here doing dodgy fanfictions on them ;)

* * *

"_Do these feel like breasts?" A sharp gasp was emitted from inside the door. A sound of liquid dropping unto the floor was heard_

"_Hime...is so innocent."A body thudded unto the ground._

"_Aaahh! I can't take it!" Another body fell onto the floor._

Hibari stood frozen, hand on the door knob. Did he just hear what I think he did?

He growled and kicked open the door. "TSUNAYOSHI!"

A cute head of brown fluff appeared in his vision...on top of a student.

"Gokudera Hayato, I thought I finished you...looks like you still want to die." Tsuna widened his eyes and tried to stand up.

"S-stop! H-he was t-trying to h-help me..." Tsuna stood up but his shirt fell his shoulders showing his milky skin and toned stomach. "H-HIIEE!"

Hibari flushed a light shade of pink and turned away. "Herbivore. You're disgusting." These words left his mouth before he could correct them.

"W-wah...WAAHHHHH!" Tsuna started sobbing and ran away from Hibari tripping along the way.

"S-stupid H-hibari-s-san!" Tsuna was bawling in a random part of the school, with the sun going down already.

"W-where am I?" Tsuna started shivering and gathered himself into his infamous round ball (suitable for soccer)

A lighting crashed right outside the window frightening Tsuna out of his wits.

"HHIIEEE!" The giant roar of thunder followed afterwards.

Tsuna promptly fainted. _Biology Lab._

* * *

"Herbivore." Hibari totally ignored the current body of his last victim and narrowed his eyes. He couldn't find the herbivore. He searched high and low around the school but he could not see a trace of him.

"You better be here tomorrow herbivore." He gave the search up only to be plagued of ghostly Tsuna dreams at night.

* * *

"Hmmmm I swear I left it somewhere here." A man with circular glasses opened a room and clicked on the lights.

"Oh, what do we have here?"

Tsuna was lying on the floor asleep, undisturbed by the man's piercing gaze he instead chose to snore and move his hand to scratch his stomach. "Mummy..."

The man raised a brow surprised that the new teacher, who had an impressive resume according to Reborn, is acting like a baby right in front of his eyes. He lost all respect for him.

"Hey, newbie," the man nudged Tsuna with his foot," wake up." Tsuna blearily cracked open one eye to see a green haired man towering over him.

"Hiieeee!" Tsuna scrambled to his feet immediately brushing off invisible dirt and tried to make himself look presentable. "Uumm, I can explain!" He bit his lip nervously.

"I don't want to know. Just don't come in here again." The man shuffled about trying to look for his lost item.

"Yes!" Tsuna saluted and marched past the man before a noise stopped all movements.

~Grroowwwwllll~

"Heh...hehe!" Tsuna tried to tip toe out of the room without being noticed.

"Stop it right there." The man with green hair sighed. Tsuna's face was reminding of a past ancestor and a certain curse.

"You're coming with me." Tsuna tried to thrash about but ended in getting a bump on his head.

"Stop moving."

"Eeehhhhh? B-but waaaiittttt!" Tsuna was whimpering as the stranger dragged Tsuna in a suspicious car and drove away.

Tsuna tried to remember the names of the streets he passed resulting in a massive headache and drowsiness.

"We're here."

Tsuna forced his eyes to open wide taking in the background as much as possible. A house. Trees and a crocodile...

"EEHHH! A CROCODILE?" Tsuna blacked out on-site making the man even more irritated.

"I'm hungry." The crocodile sauntered towards motionless figure snapping its jaws wide enough to fit Tsuna. "Not him you idiot." He sighed. He picked up Tsuna himself and strided towards his room, placing Tsuna gently on the bed.

Picking up the phone he dialled a number he found conveniently on his dressing table, he swore he burned it awhile ago.

A musical voice answered the call. "Ciaossu."

"Reborn. I found a lost cub in the school, he's your charge apparently. Pick. Him. Up." He could feel Reborn's smirk through the phone.

"And why should I? He looks like he is having one hell of a time on your bed." The man turned to see Tsuna and his shirt rising innocently as Tsuna turned around on his sheets.

"Reborn you have 10 minutes before he sleeps on the streets." Forgetting why the heck he brought Tsuna here, he was assaulted with the memories he'd rather forget.

_Flashback._

"_Why us? Why not someone else! Why do we have to be cursed like this! Trapped like this without choice!" Reborn turned to face Skull who was still screaming his head off._

"_Shut up Errand Boy. I can't hear myself think." Reborn turned back to face Luche. "Are you sure? You still have a child."_

"_It's fine." The beaming mother smiled at Reborn and patted her belly softly."I'm quite fine with this actually."_

_Fon was meditating peacefully on the floor."This was meant to be."_

_Verde was alone in a corner sulking. All his research will prove to be fruitless now. He had been assigned a different task like the rest of people in the room. 'Acrobaleno.' Cursed for life. _

"_At long it makes money, I don't care as well." Viper lounged on the couch quite relaxed compared to Skull. "Does it?"_

"_It's time." All the occupants of the room gathered towards the centre, circling around a certain symbol drawn on the floor. _

"_Let's get this shit over with." Skull sliced his hand and let the blood drip unto the floor. " By Blood, I swear."_

_The others followed, each cringing at the amount of blood on the floor. "By blood, I swear."_

_Luche gulped nervously. "Together, we immortals, serve the Vongola family and their ancestors, sacrificing our lives. We are. The Protectors of the Vongola." A bright light shone from the symbol, the blood fusing together to form an enlarged pacifier._

_The pacifier then expanded and sent beams of light towards the chests of the humans, changing their DNA structure making them inhumane and giving them certain powers in the form of different coloured pacifiers. _

_They opened their eyes, dull orbs surveyed the room. "I have research to do." He turned to reach the door._

"_Don't forget your duty." He turned his head._

"_You mean curse."_

_End Flashback._

Verde still remembered that day clearly like it was yesterday. The day he lost his humanity and reason to live. Since he couldn't die.

His eyes shifted to the sleeping man on his bed. His 'duty' to protect this boy and his future.

"How useless. And they die anyway." The crocodile scratched his legs wanting to be patted.

"I know you don't." Verde picked out the crocodile and slid his hands along the scaled hide of his pet. "We will live forever."

* * *

Reborn hung up the phone and leaned into his chair. He did not expect Verde to find Tsuna.

Tsuna was supposed to go home like he was told to. Reborn didn't want to explain _it_ before Tsuna found his main mate, it never had to happen before.

Then Reborn stopped to think about that. Except once, Primo.

Chuckling about his memories of Primo, Reborn hoped that Verde had enough sense to not hint Tsuna that he was involved in something huge that affected his whole life. Last thing he wanted is emo-Tsuna. That would be the day.

* * *

"Reborn! Please don't! Stop! Noooooooo!" Verde peeked at the screaming man. It must have been a bad nightmare.

"I don't want to! Noooo!" Verde feeling pity for the guy so he tried to wake Tsuna up.

By slapping him.

"OOOWWW! Reborn! You just had to slap my che-" Tsuna looked blankly at Verde. "Oh. I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to scream at you! Please forgive me!"

"Don't worry." Tsuna smiled happily as he was forgiven but then he realised, why would he be apologising when he got kidnapped.

"KIDNAPPER! REBORN! SAVE MEEEEE!" Tsuna flailed around the room bumping into various objects in the way resulting in a huge bruise on his cheek. "Ooww..."

Verde rolled his eyes."Come here." Tsuna backed away from the approaching man but felt a wall constrict his movements.

"Don't come any closer!" Verde continued on.

"Verde, you look happy there." Verde turned his head to see Reborn smirking at the doorway. "And I thought you said that you would let him sleep on the streets after 10 minutes? Don't tell me you fell for him."

Reborn pointed straight to Tsuna. "I-It's rude to point." Reborn raised a brow. "Oh? Tsuna gained a backbone?" Reborn turned to Verde to whisper in his ear.

"What drugs did you give him? Give me some..." Verde turned his head to face Reborn with close proximity. "Nothing."

"It's a miracle." Reborn approached Tsuna and cupped his cheek. "You're turning into the perfect toy for me." Reborn purred as he stroked Tsuna's cheek.

Tsuna blushed heavily and tried to move away from Reborn's wondering hands. "S-Stop! Reborn!"

"Why? It won't hurt. I promise." Reborn slid a hand up Tsuna's chest.

"As entertaining as this seems, doesn't Tsuna need to prepare for school?" Verde pointed out.

Reborn dropped his head. "Hurry up Dame-Tsuna. If you're not in the car in 10 seconds I'm leaving you." Tsuna panicked and rushed around the room seeing if he left anything and was in the car already.

"Remember your duty Verde."

Verde waved him off. "Yea, yea i know."

"You owe me for the bruise on the cheek and stomach. Ciao." Verde grimaced immediately. "It was the wall I swear."

* * *

I feel like no ones reviewing my chapters... D:

No flames :D

Yes this is un beta-ed

had no time to give it to my editor :(

Until next time!


	6. Sapphire Pills

I HAVE A LEGITIMATE REASON FOR MY LATENESS

i had an author's block :(

I wanna smack it then burn it for my dinner.

oh well

this isn't my best :o

Three tests next week T^T

Anyway enjoy my lame humour~

* * *

By the time Reborn entered the car, Tsuna was fast asleep on the back seat. "Oh well, I'll drive rough just to wake him up." How cruel.

Tsuna rubbed his eyes again as he approached Namimori High. Reborn gave him his timetable for the week before zapping away. Tsuna scanned the paper quickly and gasped.

There was no tea time.

In his life he always had a tea time. His mother prepared biscuits and sweets and gave him warm tea to sip and relax. In his previous jobs, Reborn threatened the manager to give Tsuna a tea time or else.

Needless to say, Tsuna ALWAYS had his tea time.

To not have a tea time, is to have coffee without the sugar, sweets without the sugar and Juice without the sugar! It's unacceptable! He was going to take it up with the receptionist.

"U-um." Two students were in front of the receptionist desk arguing amicably. One side was winning obviously.

"Seeemmpai. It's obvious that your biology class does not allow you to bring your own cutting utensils. It's unhygienic."

"Shuddup Froggy. These knives are Belgian quality, made of the finest metals around the world. My spit is a better disinfectant than what they have." The blonde threw five blades into the ' Froggy's ' Hat.

"N-no violence!" Tsuna was completely ignored.

"Your spit is like manure sempai. It's shit." The blonde was riled up quickly.

"What did you say peasant." Tsuna prayed that the 'Froggy' will not say anything else.

"I said, Your spit is like manure sempai. It's shit." Blondie gathered all these knives and shoved them into 'Froggy'. Tsuna felt faint after all the stabbing.

"Oooooohh? What do we have here? No fighting in the halls~!" We all turned to face a badly-hair dyed man looking as gay as ever. "We don't want Boss to get upset~"

The weirdo turned to Tsuna. He swallowed nervously.

"H-hello!"

"Hi~! Ooh! Let me guess who you are! Hmm! I know!" Tsuna widened his eyes. The weirdo knew him just by looking at his face.

"Maria! No, Anne! I mean Jasmine! No, it's definitely Barbie!" They all sweatdropped at him.

"M-my name is Tsunayoshi Sawada." They all widened their eyes at his last name but narrowed them as quickly.

"Sawada eh? Do you happen to have an ancestor called Primo?" Tsuna looked confused for a second but then had a lightbulb moment.

"Oohh. Yup. Do you mean the Optimus Prime doll I have at home?" He tilted his head cutely making them facepalm mentally.

"... Sempai we have class now." 'Froggy' turned to face the blondie.

"Ushishishi. A Royal Prince like me doesn't need to attend commoner classes ushi."

"Then why did you enrol into this school sempai?" Tsuna swears that 'Froggy' is a masochist.

"Shut up peasant." Add two knives into the 'knives in head' collection.

"Now, now, Bel. Fran. Go to class~ I think Levi-chan is looking for you~"

"WHERE ARE YOU GUYS! I MUST NOT DISAPPOINT BOSS!"

"Ushishishi, speak of the devil. Ciao~"

"Bye sempais." 'Bel' and 'Fran' went in the opposite direction of the screaming maniac.

Awkward silence.

"Soooooo. Tsuna-chan, what can i do for you~" The creepy man turned to face him. Smiling. Maniacally.

"A..haha.. nothing! Bye!" Tsuna zapped out of there before you knew it.

And fell over nothing.

"Woah there!" Tsuna looked up to see kind eyes looking down on him.

"Oh it's you!" Tsuna jumped up and scanned the student up and down.

"Haha! Chairman just sent me to show you your way to your office!" He offered his hand and Tsuna took it hesistantly.

He was being dragged through the hallways...holding hands.

Tsuna tried to pull his hand out of the grip without avail. What does that teenager hold in his spare time?

"I play baseball." Tsuna jumped at Yamamoto's sudden answer to his thoughts.

"I Love Baseball. The thrill when ..." Tsuna tuned out before he could finish and studied the art around him.

They started to enter the more furnished part of the school with lush carpets and eye-catching art decorating the walls.

"And we are here." Tsuna blinked out of his daze.

"U-um. Where are we?"

"Haha! I didn't tell you? In front of your office of course!" Tsuna gulped nervously. He was trained to do this job so he would do it to the utmost of his power!

"Dame-tsuna."

"HHHIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Screaming Tsuna fell unto Yamamoto who caught him readily.

"So clumsy Tsuna-sensei!" Tsuna flustered at his embarrassing fall.

"It was very embarrassing Dame-Tsuna." Reborn smirked under his fedora hat. One of the highlights of the day; teasing his cute student.

"Anyway, I want to take one of these pills before you start each session. Later on you won't have to but now Dame-Tsuna... you're too Dame."Tsuna ignored the insult and looked at the clear box curiously.

Sapphire sphere pills stared at his face as he examined them. "What do they do?"

"Ah. A mystery in itself." Everyone looked at him weirdly. "I always wanted to say that."

"..."

"Only time will tell..." Reborn disappeared on cue.

"Haha! He was always very dramatic don't you think Tsu-wha?" Tsuna was clutching the container with a rock hard grip shaking all over.

"Err... Tsuna-sensei?" Yamamoto waved a hand over his eyes.

"A-are...t-these...illegal drugs?" Yamamoto widened his eyes.

"L.O.L! Naahhh. Why would Chairman give you illegal drugs? But the worse you could do is make a person feel worse so don't worry! Hah!" Tsuna wasn't reassured.

"Anyway the first appointment is coming up! I think the student is already in there! Good Luck Sensei~" Yamamoto patted his head fondly before leaving to class. He might just check on Tsuna again later.

Tsuna forced his nervous outbreak down. "Think Kyoko-chan. Think Kyoko-chan." Her smiling face appeared in his mind but little to nothing to help him stay on task.

"Just turn the doorknob. Twist hand to the right. Put pressure on the handle and open the door. Very easy for a dame like me. Very easy. Very easy."

He stuck out his hand to meet the cool metal surface. No relaxing his tight grip he twisted his hand mechanically until he heard the obvious click of the door.

Pushing slightly, the door creaks open to reveal his first patient.

And he did not like this bit at all.

* * *

I know this isn't long

But its three pages and a bit on Microsoft word o-o

Until next chapter~


End file.
